logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the color black
0-9= 007.svg|007 19-20-2010.jpg|19/20 2 Entertain.svg|2 Entertain 20th Century Fox.svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox (Inverted).svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment.svg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Television.svg|20th Century Fox Television 21st Century Fox (Print).svg|21st Century Fox |-| A= A&E 2008.svg|A&E (United States) A+E Networks 2017 V.svg|A&E Networks American Broadcasting Company Logo.svg|ABC (United States) ABC Family.svg|ABC Family ABC Spark Logo.png|ABC Spark Activision.svg|Activision Ad Council.svg|Ad Council Adidas (Classic).svg|Adidas Adidas.svg|Adidas Adidas (Wordmark).svg|Adidas Adidas (Stripe) (Wordmark).svg|Adidas Adult Swim.svg|Adult Swim Aftermath Entertainment.svg|Aftermath Entertainment Jumpman.svg|Air Jordan Al Jazeera (Print).svg|Al Jazeera ANN logo.png|All-Nippon News Network Alliance 2007.svg|Alliance Films Alliance Films 2007.svg|Alliance Films Allspark Pictures.svg|Allspark Pictures AMC 2016.svg|AMC (United States) AMD Logo one-color.svg|AMD Android robot black.svg|Android Angry Birds.svg|Angry Birds Animal Planet (Print).svg|Animal Planet AOL 2009.svg|AOL Apple.svg|Apple Apple Music.svg|Apple Music ARRI Black.svg|Arri Artisan Entertainment.svg|Artisan Entertainment Asus (Monochrome).svg|Asus Atlanticrecordslogo.svg|Atlantic Records Audi 2016.svg|Audi ABC 1975.svg|Australian Broadcasting Corporation Avid (Print).svg|Avid Technology Axe 2016.png|Axe |-| B= Bad Robot Productions.svg|Bad Robot Productions Bayer.svg|Bayer BBC.svg|BBC BBC America 1998.svg|BBC America BBC Asian Network 97.svg|BBC Asian Network BBC Choice.svg|BBC Choice BBC Four.svg|BBC Four BBC News 1997.svg|BBC News Bbc.co.uk 1997 logo.svg|BBC Online BBC Prime.png|BBC Prime BBC Radio 1.svg|BBC Radio 1 BBC World.svg|BBC World BBC World News.svg|BBC World News BBC Worldwide 1997.svg|BBC Worldwide BET 2012.svg|BET BET Networks 2012.svg|BET Networks Bioré.svg|Bioré BioWare.svg|BioWare BKN.svg|BKN BKN (Inverted).svg|BKN Blackberry Logo.svg|BlackBerry Logo 70s.jpg|Bloomingdale's Boltfilm2008.svg|Bolt (film) Boomerang 2015.svg|Boomerang BP (Monochrome).svg|BP Brand New 2017 2.svg|Brand New Bravia.svg|Bravia Bravo 2017.svg|Bravo (United States) |-| C= Calvin Klein 2017.svg|Calvin Klein CANAL2016.svg|Canal Canal+ logo.svg|Canal+ Canon (Monochrome).svg|Canon Capitolrecordslogo.svg|Capitol Records Carolco Pictures.svg|Carolco Pictures Carrefour 2009 (Monochrome).svg|Carrefour Cartoon Network.svg|Cartoon Network (1992-2004) Cartoon Network 2004.svg|Cartoon Network (2004-2010) Cartoon Network 2010.svg|Cartoon Network (2010-present) Cartoon Network Studios 2013.svg|Cartoon Network Studios Casio.svg|Casio Castle Rock Entertainment.svg|Castle Rock Entertainment CBS.svg|CBS CBS Eye (Didot).svg|CBS CBS Corporation logo.svg|CBS Corporation CBS Films.svg|CBS Films CBS Home Entertainment.svg|CBS Home Entertainment CBS News.svg|CBS News CBS Records.svg|CBS Records CBS Television Distribution.svg|CBS Television Distribution CBSN.svg|CBSN Centric.svg|Centric Chanel.svg|Chanel Channel 4.svg|Channel 4 Channel 5 2016.svg|Channel 5 (2016-) Cheetos logo 41vw.jpg|Cheetos Cinemax 1985.svg|Cinemax (1985-1997) Cinemax 1997.svg|Cinemax (1997-2008) Cinemax 2016.svg|Cinemax Cisco.svg|Cisco Citizen.svg|Citizen City.svg|City CMT logo.svg|CMT (United States) CNN (Print).svg|CNN Coca-Cola (Black).svg|Coca-Cola Columbia Pictures.svg|Columbia Pictures Columbia Records 1999.svg|Columbia Records Columbia Sportswear 2011.svg|Columbia Sportswear Comedy Central 2011.svg|Comedy Central Constantin Film.svg|Constantin Film Continental.svg|Continental AG Continental 2013.svg|Continental AG Converse.svg|Converse Converse 2017.svg|Converse CPB 1982.svg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1982-2000) CPB.svg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Corus Entertainment 2016 (Monochrome).svg|Corus Entertainment CTBUH Logo.svg|Council on Tall Buildings and Urban Habitat CMC.svg|Country Music Channel Cummins.svg|Cummins |-| D= Dailymotion 2015.svg|Dailymotion Daimler.svg|Daimler Dark Horse Comics.svg|Dark Horse Comics Datasat.svg|Datasat DC Comics 2016 (Print).svg|DC Comics DC Shoes.svg|DC Shoes Desilu logo.svg|Desilu Productions DIC Entertainment 1987.svg|DIC Entertainment Digital Spy.svg|Digital Spy Dimension Films logo.svg|Dimension Films The Discovery Channel.svg|The Discovery Channel (1987-1995) Disney.svg|Disney Disney DVD.svg|Disney DVD Disney Store.svg|Disney Store Disney's.svg|Disney's Disney's Fast Play.svg|Disney's Fast Play Dolby 2007.svg|Dolby Dolby Atmos 2.svg|Dolby Atmos Dolby Atmos.svg|Dolby Atmos Dolby Digital 2007.svg|Dolby Digital Dolby Digital 2012.svg|Dolby Digital Dolby Headphone.svg|Dolby Headphone DR logo 2013.svg|DR DreamWorks Pictures Print Logo.svg|DreamWorks DTS.svg|DTS Duracell 1999.svg|Duracell (1999-2013) Duracell 2013.svg|Duracell Dusk logo.svg|Dusk DVD.svg|DVD |-| E= E! (Print).svg|E! EA Sports (Print).svg|EA Sports EBay 2017.svg|eBay Egmont Logo.svg|Egmont Group EA 2006.svg|Electronic Arts EA 2006 2.svg|Electronic Arts EMI (Print).svg|EMI Energizer.svg|Energizer Epic Records.png|Epic Records ESPN (Print).svg|ESPN EuropaCorp Logo.svg|EuropaCorp Eurovision Song Contest 2014 generic.svg|Eurovision Song Contest |-| F= FedEx (Monochrome).svg|FedEx FIFA Black.svg|FIFA FIFA (series).svg|FIFA (video game series) Final Fantasy.svg|Final Fantasy Five logo 2002.svg|Five Fmod.svg|FMOD Fox.svg|Fox (United States) Fox Movies (Asia).svg|Fox Movies (Asia) Fox Music print logo.jpg|Fox Music Fox Music 2013.png|Fox Music Fox News Channel 2017 (Print).svg|Fox News Channel Fox searchlight pictures.svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Pictures.svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Pictures (Inverted).svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Sports 2012 Print 2.svg|Fox Sports Fox Sports 2012 Print.svg|Fox Sports Fox Television Group.svg|Fox Television Group Fox Television Studios Print.jpg|Fox Television Studios Fox Video print logo.jpg|Fox Video france.tv 2017.svg|france.tv FNN logo.png|Fuji News Network Fullscreen 2017 logo.svg|Fullscreen FX.svg|FX FX Movie Channel.svg|FX Movie Channel FX Networks.svg|FX Networks FXP.svg|FXP FXX.svg|FXX |-| G= Game of Thrones.svg|Game of Thrones GameCube (Monochrome).svg|GameCube Gameloft 2010 (Print).svg|Gameloft Gameloft 2010 (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Gameloft Gannett logo 1978.svg|Gannett Company GC2016.svg|GC Media Arts Geffen Records.svg|Geffen Records General Electric.svg|General Electric Gillette.svg|Gillette GTH 2012 logo.svg|GMM Tai Hub GNOME.svg|GNOME Logo Gonzo (studio).svg|Gonzo Google 2015 monochrome.svg|Google Gramedia 2015.svg|Gramedia Gramedia 2015 (Symbol).svg|Gramedia Gramediacom 2015.svg|Gramedia.com Grand Theft Auto 2013.svg|Grand Theft Auto GSN 2015.svg|GSN Gucci.svg|Gucci |-| H= Hallmark.svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark Alternate.svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark Cards.svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark Hall of Fame 2.svg|Hallmark Hall of Fame Hallmark Hall of Fame.svg|Hallmark Hall of Fame Halls.svg|Halls (department store) Hanna-Barbera 1988.svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera 1988 (Inverted).svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera Cartoons.svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (Inverted).svg|Hanna-Barbera Harry Potter.svg|Harry Potter Hasbro 2009 Print.svg|Hasbro Hasbro Studios.svg|Hasbro Studios HBO.svg|HBO HBO Europe.svg|HBO Europe HBO Home Entertainment.svg|HBO Home Entertainment HBO Now.svg|HBO Now HBO Sports.svg|HBO Sports HDMI.svg|HDMI Heavycom 2017.svg|Heavy.com HGTV 2010.svg|HGTV (United States) Hitachi.svg|Hitachi HLN 2015.svg|HLN Honda 2000.svg|Honda Automobiles |-| I= IDW.svg|IDW Publishing IDW Publishing.svg|IDW Publishing Illumination Entertainment.svg|Illumination Entertainment Indofood.svg|Indofood Indomaret 2010 (Monochrome).svg|Indomaret Indomaret 2010 (Monochrome 2).svg|Indomaret Indomaret 2010 Alternate (Monochrome).svg|Indomaret Infiniti.svg|Infiniti Infogrames logo.svg|Infogrames Inkscape.svg|Inkscape Insurge.png|Insurge Pictures Intel Logo.svg|Intel IATSE logo.svg|International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees.svg|International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees Interscope Records.svg|Interscope Records Investigation Discovery 2012.svg|Investigation Discovery Investigation Discovery (Print).svg|Investigation Discovery IONTelevision2016.svg|Ion Television Island Records 2014.svg|Island Records ITC 1989.svg|ITC Entertainment Group ITV 2013 (Monochrome).svg|ITV plc |-| J= Jeopardy!.svg|Jeopardy! Jeopardy! Alternate.svg|Jeopardy! Johnson and Johnson.svg|Johnson & Johnson Justice League.svg|Justice League Juventus 2017.svg|Juventus Football Club |-| K= K'Nex 2017.png|K'Nex Seven Network 1968.svg|KABC-TV, Seven Network and WABC-TV KCET.svg|KCET King World 1984.svg|King World (1984-1999) King World 1999.svg|King World Kodak 1987 (Print) Wordmark.svg|Kodak (1987-2006) Kodak 2006 (Print).svg|Kodak Kodak Motion Picture Film.svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kodak Motion Picture Film 2007 (Print).svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kodak Motion Picture Film 2015 (Print).svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film KTVU.svg|KTVU Kumon.svg|Kumon |-| L= L'Oréal.svg|L'Oréal L'Oréal Paris.svg|L'Oréal Paris LBS Communications, Inc..svg|LBS Communications, Inc. Legendary Entertainment 2012.svg|Legendary Entertainment Lenovo 2015.svg|Lenovo Lenovo 2015 Alternate.svg|Lenovo Lexus logo.svg|Lexus Limited Run Games.png|Limited Run Games Lionsgate.svg|Lionsgate Films Logitech Logo 2013.svg|Logitech (2012-2015) Logitech logo 2015.svg|Logitech Loonatics Unleashed.svg|Loonatics Unleashed Louis Vuitton.svg|Louis Vuitton Lucasfilm.svg|Lucasfilm Ltd. Lucasfilm 2015.svg|Lucasfilm Ltd. |-| M= Macy's Logo Old.png|Macy's MLG 2017.svg|Major League Gaming Mandeville Films.svg|Mandeville Films Marvel Comics 2012 (Print).svg|Marvel Comics Marvel Comics 2012 (Inverted) (Print).svg|Marvel Comics Mattel (Black).svg|Mattel Maybelline New York 2002.svg|Maybelline Medium 2017.png|Medium Memory Stick.svg|Memory Stick AMG.svg|Mercedes-AMG Mercedes-Benz logo.svg|Mercedes-Benz Merck.svg|Merck Group Merck (Symbol).svg|Merck Group Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2011.svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Microsoft 1987.svg|Microsoft (1987-2012) Microsoft 2012 Black.svg|Microsoft Microsoft Game Studios.svg|Microsoft Game Studios Microsoft Studios.svg|Microsoft Studios Microsoft Surface.svg|Microsoft Surface Miramax logo.svg|Miramax Mitsubishi (Black).svg|Mitsubishi Mizuno Wordmark.svg|Mizuno Mizuno.svg|Mizuno Mizuno M.svg|Mizuno Mondo Media.svg|Mondo Media (2012-2017) Mondo 2017.svg|Mondo Media Monstercat.svg|Monstercat Motion Picture Association of America.svg|Motion Picture Association of America Motorola.svg|Motorola Motorola (Inverted).svg|Motorola Motorola (Horizontal).svg|Motorola (1955-2011) Motorola (Horizontal) (Inverted).svg|Motorola (1955-2011) Motorola Moto (Old).svg|Motorola Moto (2013-2016) Motorola Moto.svg|Motorola Moto Motown.svg|Motown Mozilla 2017.svg|Mozilla MSN 2014.svg|MSN MTV 2010.svg|MTV MTV Classic.svg|MTV Classic MTVU.svg|MTVU Much 2013.svg|Much My Little Pony 2010 (Print).svg|My Little Pony My Little Pony 2016 (Print).svg|My Little Pony My Trip My Adventure.svg|My Trip My Adventure |-| N= National Geographic (Print).svg|National Geographic Society NASCAR Print.svg|NASCAR (1978-2016) NASCAR 2016 (Print).svg|NASCAR NBC Peacock 1986 Monochrome.svg|NBC NEC Logo Black.svg|NEC Nescafé 1998.svg|Nescafé Nestlé.svg|Nestlé Nestlé 2015.svg|Nestlé Nestlé Dairy 2015.svg|Nestlé Dairy NET. logo.svg|NET. Netflix 2014 (Print).svg|Netflix New Line Cinema.svg|New Line Cinema NYSE 2014 wordmark.svg|New York Stock Exchange Nickelodeon 2009 (Black).svg|Nickelodeon Nike.svg|Nike Nike 1978.svg|Nike Nike (Wordmark).svg|Nike Nike Plus.svg|Nike+ Ninjago.svg|Ninjago Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu II.svg|Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Nivea.svg|Nivea No Fear logo.gif|No Fear Noggin.svg|Noggin Radio NOVA logo.png|Nova (Finland) NOVA2005.svg|Nova (TV series) NPR (Print 2).svg|NPR NPR (Print).svg|NPR NRK.svg|NRK |-| O= Olympics Black.svg|Olympics Opel 2017.svg|Opel Orion.svg|Orion Pictures Orion Pictures 2013.svg|Orion Pictures Oovoo 2017.svg|ooVoo |-| P= Panasonic.svg|Panasonic Panavision.svg|Panavision Paramount Digital Entertainment.svg|Paramount Digital Entertainment Paramount Network.svg|Paramount Network Paramount Pictures 2010.svg|Paramount Pictures Paramount Pictures 1989.svg|Paramount Pictures Paramount Television 2013.svg|Paramount Television PBS 2002.svg|PBS Peavey.svg|Peavey Philips logo (Black).svg|Philips (1968-2008) Philips logo new (logo).svg|Philips Pixar logo.svg|Pixar Plan B Entertainment.svg|Plan B Entertainment Plan B Entertainment (Inverted).svg|Plan B Entertainment Plan B Entertainment (Wordmark).svg|Plan B Entertainment Play UK logo.png|Play UK Playboy.svg|Playboy Playboy Alternate.svg|Playboy Playboy Alternate (Inverted).svg|Playboy Playboy (Wordmark).svg|Playboy PlayStation.svg|PlayStation Ps4.svg|PlayStation 4 PlayStation Portable.svg|PlayStation Portable PlayStation Vita.svg|PlayStation Vita Pokémon Flat Monochrome.svg|Pokémon The Pokémon Company.svg|The Pokémon Company The Pokémon Company (Inverted).svg|The Pokémon Company The Pokémon Company International.svg|The Pokémon Company International Pop.svg|Pop (United States) Premier League 2016 (Black).svg|Premier League Premier League 2016 (Black) (Inverted).svg|Premier League Premier League 2016 (Black) (Symbol).svg|Premier League Premier League 2016 (Inverted) (Black) (Symbol).svg|Premier League Puma.svg|Puma Punisher.svg|Punisher |-| Q= Qualcomm.svg|Qualcomm |-| R= Rai 2010.svg|Rai RatPac Entertainment 1.svg|RatPac Entertainment RCA.svg|RCA and RCA Records RCTI (Monochrome).svg|RCTI (2000-2015) RCTI 2015 (Monochrome).svg|RCTI Rede Globo 1976 (Monochrome).svg|Rede Globo (1976-2008) Rede Globo 2008 (Monochrome).svg|Rede Globo Rede Globo Wordmark.svg|Rede Globo Relativity Media 2010.svg|Relativity Media Republic Records.svg|Republic Records Rexona 2015.svg|Rexona Roland.svg|Roland RTL Nederland.svg|RTL Nederland RTP Memória Short 2015.png|RTP Memória Rajawali Televisi 2014 monochrome.svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi 2014 monochrome below.svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi 2014 stacked monochrome.svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi 2014 stacked below monochrome.svg|RTV (Indonesia) |-| S= SAG-AFTRA.svg|SAG-AFTRA Samsung wordmark black.svg|Samsung Samsung Galaxy logo.svg|Samsung Galaxy Sanrio.svg|Sanrio Screen Gems.svg|Screen Gems Television and Screen Gems Pictures SD Logo.svg|Secure Digital Sega (Print 2).svg|Sega Sega (Print).svg|Sega Sega CD.svg|Sega CD Seiko.svg|Seiko Sennheiser 2017.png|Sennheiser Sensis.svg|Sensis Shell (Print).svg|Shell Sierra Entertainment Logo.svg|Sierra Entertainment Simitar Entertainment 1986.svg|Simitar Entertainment Simplyhealth 2017.svg|Simplyhealth Sky 2009.svg|Sky plc Sogo.svg|Sogo Sonic Forces (Print).svg|Sonic Forces Sonic Team (Print 2).svg|Sonic Team Sonic Team (Print).svg|Sonic Team Sonic the Hedgehog.svg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog II.svg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonor.svg|Sonor Sony.svg|Sony Sony Dynamic Digital Sound.svg|Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Sony Pictures Classics.svg|Sony Pictures Classics Sony Pictures Consumer Products Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Consumer Products Sony Pictures Consumer Products Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Consumer Products Sony Pictures Digital Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Sony Pictures Digital Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Sony Pictures Digital Productions Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Productions Sony Pictures Digital Productions Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Productions Sony Pictures Print Logo.svg|Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Pictures Entertainment Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Print Logo.svg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Releasing Print.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing Sony Pictures Releasing Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing Sony Pictures Releasing International Print.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing International Sony Pictures Releasing International Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing International Sony Pictures Studios Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Studios Sony Pictures Studios Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Studios Sony Pictures Television Print.svg|Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Television Alt Print.svg|Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Television International Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Television International Sony Pictures Television International Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Television International Sony Pictures Television Networks Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Television Networks Sony Pictures Television Networks Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Television Networks Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions SBS 2015.svg|Special Broadcasting Service Spike 2015.svg|Spike Splatoon Print.svg|Splatoon Splatoon Print 2.svg|Splatoon Stage 6 Films.svg|Stage 6 Films Star Wars.svg|Star Wars Star Wars 2.svg|Star Wars Starz 2008.svg|Starz (2008-2016) Starz 2016.svg|Starz Studio 4°C.svg|Studio 4°C Studio Ghibli.svg|Studio Ghibli StudioCanal 2011.svg|StudioCanal Supreme (Print).svg|Supreme Suzuki Ertiga.png|Suzuki Ertiga SVT 2016.svg|SVT Syco music logo.png|Syco Music Syfy 2017 horizontal.svg|Syfy |-| T= Tatsunoko.svg|Tatsunoko TBS.svg|TBS (Japan) TBS 2015.svg|TBS (United States) TEGNA Logo.svg|TEGNA Telefónica.svg|Telefónica Telemundo 2012 (Print).svg|Telemundo THX.svg|THX THX Ultra2 Plus.svg|THX Ultra2 Plus Timberland.svg|Timberland TiVo Corporation (Print).svg|TiVo and TiVo Corporation TNT Logo.svg|TNT (United States) TNT 2016.svg|TNT (United States) Toei.svg|Toei Company Toei Animation III.svg|Toei Animation Toonami 2014 logo.svg|Toonami (2014-2015) Toonami 2016.png|Toonami (2016-) TopGearLogo.svg|Top Gear Toshiba.svg|Toshiba Toto.svg|Toto Touchstone Pictures Black Symbol.svg|Touchstone Pictures Transformers 2014 Black.svg|Transformers TriStar Pictures.svg|TriStar Pictures Turner Broadcasting System Print Logo 2.svg|Turner Broadcasting System Turner Broadcasting System 2015.svg|Turner Broadcasting System TV Land 2015.svg|TV Land Twitch logo black.svg|Twitch |-| U= Uber.svg|Uber Ubisoft 2003 (Print).svg|Ubisoft (2003-2017) Ubisoft 2003 (Inverted) (Print).svg|Ubisoft (2003-2017) Ubisoft 2017.svg|Ubisoft UEFA 2012.svg|UEFA UEFA Champions League 2012.svg|UEFA Champions League Umbro.svg|Umbro Umbro 2013.svg|Umbro Under Armour.svg|Under Armour Unilever 2004 (Black).svg|Unilever United Artists logo.svg|United Artists United States Postal Service Logo.svg|United States Postal Service Unity Technologies.svg|Unity Technologies Universal Brand Development.svg|Universal Brand Development Universal Cable Productions.svg|Universal Cable Productions Universal Kids (Black).svg|Universal Kids Universal Music Group.svg|Universal Music Group Universal Studios 1997.svg|Universal Pictures (1997-2012) Universal Studios 2013.svg|Universal Pictures Universal Studios 2013 Print II.svg|Universal Pictures Universal Television.svg|Universal Television |-| V= Vgr logo.png|The VG Resource Vaio.svg|Vaio Valve.svg|Valve Corporation Vevo2016.svg|Vevo VHS logo.svg|VHS Viacom.svg|Viacom Viacom 1990.svg|Viacom International VIERA.svg|VIERA RZ3 aD G0jUuQiwuW7-D5Q59258.png|Viz (2003-2005) Viz Media 2017.svg|Viz Media Volcom.svg|Volcom |-| W= Walden Media (Print).svg|Walden Media Walt Disney.svg|Walt Disney TWDC Logo 2012.svg|The Walt Disney Company The Walt Disney Family Museum.svg|Walt Disney Family Museum Walt Disney Records 2007.svg|Walt Disney Records Walt Disney's.svg|Walt Disney's Warner Bros..svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Inverted.svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Pictures.svg|Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros Records 2003 logo.svg|Warner Bros. Records WaterTower Music 2.svg|WaterTower Music The WB logo.svg|The WB WHDH93.svg|WHDH WE tv logo 2014.svg|We TV Westinghouse.svg|Westinghouse Westinghouse (Inverted).svg|Westinghouse Westinghouse Wordmark.svg|Westinghouse WGBH.svg|WGBH WGBX.svg|WGBX-TV WGBY.svg|WGBY WGBH 89.7.svg|WGBH (FM) White Fox.svg|White Fox Wi-Fi Logo.svg|Wi-Fi Wikia 2007 (Monochrome).svg|Wikia (2007-2012) Wikia 2012 (Monochrome).svg|Wikia Wilson Black.svg|Wilson Windows 2012 (Monochrome).svg|Windows Working Title 2001.svg|Working Title Films World trade center 2014 logo detail.png|World Trade Center World Wide Fund for Nature.svg|World Wide Fund for Nature WOR-TV 1971.svg|WOR-TV (1971-1987) Worldvision.svg|Worldvision Enterprises |-| X= XL Group 2011.svg|XL Group Xperia.svg|Xperia |-| Y= Yamaha Corporation.svg|Yamaha Corporation Yamaha Corporation 3.svg|Yamaha Corporation Yonex 2.svg|Yonex |-| Z= Zales.svg|Zales